Path
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Waiting is too tiring, but why you keep doing that? Nyatanya, Kyungsoo memilih untuk terus menunggu hingga ia mendapatkan jawabannya.


**Prompt Code**

025

 **Judul**

Path

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Chanyeol, Baekhyun

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **WARNING**

Semi BDSM

 **Author's Note**

Heyhooo! Apa kabaaar?

Hehe... ya ampun ini gimana ya bikin ANnya, zumpa ku bingung

Ini bener-bener gak layak baca asdfgh cos buru-buru banget nyelesainnya. Cuma nyempetin ngetik malam sebelum tidur aja, ngebut juga. Pas lagi unmood juga. Gak tau deh. Jujur aku agak kecewa sama ff ini. Cuma ngerjain lima hari dan yaa you know lah dengan semua ketidaksempurnaan ini, aku memberanikan diri untuk menyelesaikannya hehehe. Ownernim, maafkan aku kalo ffnya bener-bener melenceng dari prompt kamu ya

Cuma sekali koreksi sih, masih banyak yang typo –jelas-. Maklum ya, di kos pinjem laptop teman. Udah gitu jaringan susah lagi, wifi aja nyari mwehehehe.

Ya sudahlah, daripada kepanjangan AN, monggo dibaca. Selamat ulang tahun Kaisooku tercintaaaa! I'm so deeply in love with you guys. Tetap menjadi Kaisoo kesayangan shipper! Nini and Dudu are for life, bruh! Keep it up! Happy birthday Kaisoo. Happy happy happy birthdaaaay.

Recommended : Ciara - Dance Like We're Making Love, Kris Wu - July, EXO - Don't Go

 **Summary**

 _Waiting is too tiring, but why you keep doing that?_ Nyatanya, Kyungsoo memilih untuk terus menunggu hingga ia mendapatkan jawabannya.

-.o0o.-

 _Path_

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan canggung sembari menggenggam erat tangan Ibunya. Ia terus menunduk, memperhatikan setelan _tuxedo_ hitam dan pantofel yang menjadi penutup tubuhnya malam ini. Matanya menatap tiap sudut _hall_ dengan penuh selidik. Sesekali ia mengernyitkan dahi ketika beberapa orang berhenti dan menyalami Ibunya, lalu memujinya dengan kalimat yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu mengerti mengenai acara seperti ini, dimana orang-orang dengan pakaian mewah saling hilir mudik menyapa orang lain sambil sesekali berfoto di semua sudut _hall_. Jadi ia menurut saja ketika Ibunya membawanya pada kumpulan orang-orang yang tampak sedang bergurau di sebelah panggung.

"Do _noona_! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" seorang lelaki tinggi berkacamata memeluk dan menyalami Ibunya hangat, lalu disusul wanita yang tampak begitu cantik dengan _long dress_ nya dan seorang lelaki lain yang tak kalah tinggi dengan lelaki berkacamata. Ketiganya memakai pakaian seragam berwarna putih.

"Do _eonni_ , kupikir kau takkan datang."

"Yang benar saja Kim, aku tak mungkin setega itu pada kalian." Ibunya tertawa lebar sambil meraih pundak Kyungsoo.

"Perkenalkan, ini anak bungsuku. Do Kyungsoo. Suamiku sedang ada perjalanan bisnis sehingga ia tak bisa datang. Sementara Do Seungsoo sedang sibuk bekerja. Kyungsoo, mereka adalah Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, sementara yang paling tampan ini," Ibunya menunjuk lelaki yang berdiri di samping Nyonya Kim. "adalah Kim Jongin, putra tunggal mereka. Beliaulah yang mengadakan acara malam ini."

Kyungsoo menunduk hormat sembari menyalami ketiganya.

"Selamat malam."

"Oh, jadi ini Kyungsoo yang sering kau ceritakan itu? Wah, dia benar-benar tampan seperti Ayahnya!" seru Nyonya Kim. "Benarkan, sayang?"

Tuan Kim mengangguk setuju, membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah. "Anak-anakmu benar-benar tampan, _noona_. Kau seharusnya memiliki satu anak perempuan agar bisa menuruni kecantikanmu."

Ketiganya tertawa. Saat Kyungsoo menyalami Jongin, ia merasa lelaki itu terlalu lama menggenggam tangannya. Ia sampai berdehem kaku agar Jongin melepasnya.

"O—oh, maaf. Aku Kim Jongin, CEO Kingdominium. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Aku, Do Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Ah Jongin, bisa kau temani Kyungsoo berkeliling? Ayah dan Ibu ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Bibi dulu."

Jongin mengangguk. Ia lantas membungkukkan badan, mempersilakan Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dulu.

-.o0o.-

"Sebenarnya, aku tak terlalu menyukai pesta." cerita Kyungsoo saat Jongin membawanya ke area luar _hall_. Ia merasa terlalu banyak bercerita pada orang yang baru ia kenal malam ini. Itu semua karena Jongin terus mengajaknya mengobrol mengenai banyak hal. Usia, pendidikan, makanan kesukaan, hobi, dan hal yang paling disuka maupun tak disuka olehnya. Dari situ, Jongin mengetahui bahwa tahun ini Kyungsoo masih menginjak semester tujuh. Padahal Jongin lebih muda satu tahun dari dirinya.

"Itukah alasan kau tampak canggung saat ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ini adalah pesta formal pertama yang aku hadiri. Dan semua ini, karena paksaan Ibu." Kyungsoo tertawa. "Tapi jangan khawatir, Jongin. Aku tulus menemani Ibuku."

"Itu berarti kau tak tulus menghadiri pestaku." sahut Jongin dengan wajah sedih.

"Sekarang tidak lagi. Aku mendengar semua tentangmu dari Ibu tadi. Kau lelaki yang sangat cerdas. Kau selalu masuk kelas akselerasi sehingga bisa memulai membangun kantormu sendiri di usia yang masih sangat muda. Kau membangun semuanya dari bawah, tanpa bantuan orang tuamu sedikitpun. Semua yang kau berikan untuk Kingdominium adalah hasil keringatmu sendiri. Waw, kau benar-benar hebat, Jongin. Aku merasa kalah jauh dibanding denganmu."

Jongin ikut tertawa. Namun perhatiannya tak sepenuhnya terpaku pada kelakar Kyungsoo. Ia lebih memilih memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu sangat manis. Alisnya tebal berpadu dengan matanya yang lebar. Bibirnya berbentuk hati dan tampak semakin indah ketika ia tersenyum. Lehernya jenjang dan putih bersih. Potongan rambutnya sederhana, namun begitu mempesona. Sejenak, Jongin nyaris kehilangan wibawanya. Namun lelaki itu dengan cekatan mengalihkan pandangan saat Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"Selamat atas kesuksesanmu, Jongin. Ini perayaan yang amat berarti tentunya bagimu."

Jongin mengangguk. Namun ia kembali terkesiap saat Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya dan menunjuk ke langit. Kembang api warna-warni bergantian menghiasi langit malam.

"Hey, _fireworks_! Apa ini bagian dari pesta juga?"

"Tidak, aku tak membuat konsep tentang ini. Tapi, hm, apa kau tertarik melihatnya?"

"Jangan, kau harus menemui tamu-tamumu di dalam."

Jongin tampak berpikir. "Hanya sebentar, tak apa."

Kyungsoo pun tak bisa menolak saat Jongin membawanya berlari menyusuri tempat kembang api itu berasal.

Tiba-tiba saja, di malam hari yang cerah itu, Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

Tiba-tiba saja, di malam hari yang cerah itu, Jongin merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

-.o0o.-

Adalah Byun Baekhyun yang amat banyak bicara dan Park Chanyeol si telinga lebar yang akan selalu mendengarkan semua cerita Baekhyun. Mereka telah lama menjalin hubungan sejak Kyungsoo masuk di universitas dan menjalani hari-hari pertamanya menjadi mahasiswa. Meski tak berada di jurusan yang sama, ketiganya selalu berkumpul bersama untuk bertukar cerita. Terkadang hal itu terlalu kompleks untuk disebut bercerita. Karena nyatanya hanya Baekhyunlah satu-satunya orang yang menguasai topik pembicaraan, sementara ia dan Chanyeol akan mendengarkan dengan seksama hingga nyaris tertidur.

"Xi Luhan lagi-lagi merebut posisiku sebagai model utama majalah musim ini." cerita Baekhyun dengan berapi-api, dibumbui nada iri di setiap kata-katanya.

"Dua musim lalu ia juga merebut posisiku, dan aku harus berpuas diri menjadi model cadangan di cover belakang."

Chanyeol memeluk pundak Baekhyun. Ia tahu persis persaingan yang dihadapi kekasihnya dengan Xi Luhan. Mereka adalah model andalan majalah universitas yang selalu menjadi incaran anak-anak ekstrakurikuler fotografi. Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya, serta Luhan dengan mata berbinar indahnya, sama-sama menarik perhatian semua orang. Baekhyun terus mengumpat mengingat karir _modelling_ nya yang nyaris dikalahkan oleh Luhan. Terlebih tiga semester berturut-turut posisinya kalah telak dibandingkan dengan model asal Cina tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Sayang. Apa semua yang telah kau capai selama ini masih belum cukup?"

"Belum, Chanyeoool~" Baekhyun merengek. "Aku ingin mengalahkan Luhan."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. Terlalu munafik untuk menyebut Baekhyun 'si tanpa ambisi'. Ia terlalu bersemangat dalam mencapai sesuatu. Beruntung Kyungsoo tak menyebutnya 'si rakus' atau 'si ingin semua menjadi miliknya'.

"Tapi kau telah memenangkan kontes bulan lalu, Baek."

Chanyeol membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo. "Lagipula, rumahmu sudah tak cukup untuk menampung semua piala-piala itu."

Baekhyun kembali merajuk, kali ini sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Matanya mengerjap perlahan.

"Tidak, tidak. _Modelling_ , ia sudah seperti napas hidupku, Chanyeol. Semua yang aku dapatkan dari _modelling_ —"

Kyungsoo menyerah sembari menelungkupkan kepalanya. Rasanya ia harus membawa penyumpal telinga besok, lusa, dan seterusnya demi mendengar celotehan Baekhyun yang seperti tak pernah ada habisnya itu.

-.o0o.-

Malam itu, Kyungsoo tampak lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Sudah sejak tiga jam lalu ia berkutat dengan komputernya, mengerjakan makalah observasi yang seharusnya ia kumpulkan satu bulan mendatang. Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang suka menunda pekerjaan. Selagi memiliki waktu luang, ia akan membaca buku ataupun mengerjakan _essay_. Ibunya yang seorang _businessman_ itu terkadang pulang dengan membawa setumpuk berkas. Namun ia melarang Kyungsoo yang ingin membantunya mengecek beberapa data dan menyuruhnya beristirahat. Terkadang Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa ia tak memiliki kegiatan lain di rumah selain belajar.

Dering ponsel yang cukup keras mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Dahinya berkerut saat nomor asing tertera di layar ponselnya. Ia terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo..."

" _Kyungsoo, ini aku. Jongin!"_

"Oh, halo Jongin! Bagaimana kau tahu nomor ponselku?"

" _Bibi Do yang memberikannya."_

"Hm, ada apa?"

Jongin tertawa dari seberang telepon. _"Kau sedang sibuk?"_

"Eum," Kyungsoo melirik layar komputernya sekilas. "Tidak. Ada apa, Jongin?"

" _Coba dengarkan radiomu."_

"Radi—eh, memangnya kenapa?"

" _Sudah, dengarkan saja. Putar channel Lovepedia."_

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berpindah ke nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya tanpa memutuskan sambungan telepon. Menyalakan radio dan memutar _channel_ seperti yang dikatakan Jongin. Ia memasang telinga baik-baik ketika suara penyiar terdengar samar-samar.

" _Baik para pendengar setia Lovepedia dimanapun kalian berada. How was your day? Menyenangkan, atau menyebalkan? Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertai kalian. As usual, tepat jam sembilan malam ini, sesi surat pendengar akan dibacakan. Apa saja isi sesi ini, Minseok?"_

Lalu Kyungsoo mendengar suara penyiar lain yang lebih lembut.

" _Betul Jongdae, di sesi ini kami akan membacakan email dari pendengar setia Lovepedia. Waw, kita mendapat lebih dari dua ratus email tiap harinya. Luarrr biasa. And now, dari mana kita harus memulainya?"_

" _Aku akan memulai dari... Kim Yixing. Oh, halo Kim Yixing! Isi emailnya begini : Terima kasih untuk Kim Junmyeon atas kejutan ulang tahun dan lamaran tak terduganya. I'm so happy! I love you."_ Jongdae tertawa ringan. _"Everyone loves love letter, Minseok."_

" _Yup! And now it's my turn. Pap-pap-pap... Kali ini kita memiliki, ah, Kim Jongin. Oh, bukankah dia CEO Kingdominium? Waw, kira-kira untuk siapa emailnya?"_

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdetak amat cepat. Saking cepatnya, ia bahkan tak bisa mengantisipasi saat Minseok menyebut namanya dengan jelas.

" _Aku menitipkan salam rindu sehangat matahari dan seindah pelangi untuk seseorang dengan alis tebal dan mata lebarnya yang menawan. Do Kyungsoo, bisa kau keluar menuju balkon? Hm, Jongdae, bukankah kau bisa menebak—"_

Seperti hal yang sudah direncakan, Kyungsoo bergegas membuka jendela kamarnya. Balkon yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman tampak begitu lengang, sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok tinggi dengan kemeja biru muda berdiri di sebelah lampu taman. Jongin melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo! Aku sangat suka burger, karena burger sangat lezat. Kau tahu mengapa rasanya bisa lezat? Karena aku memakannya bersamamu. _So come on,_ burger _can't wait too long!_ "

-.o0o.-

"Tidak, tidak. Aku yang lebih berantakan dibandingkan kakakku." Kyungsoo tertawa ringan saat Jongin menyuruhnya bercerita mengenai dirinya.

"Terkadang kami masih sering bertengkar."

"Oh ya? Apakah seru memiliki saudara?"

"Eum, kau ingin mencobanya? Aku merasa ingin menjadi anak tunggal."

"Karena Seungsoo _hyung_ selalu menang?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Karena dia lebih seperti adik yang merepotkan. Ketika kami masih kecil, ia akan menangis tiap kali kalah bermain monopoli. Lalu ia akan memaksa Ibu menyuruhku mengalah dan memberikan semua kartuku padanya. Kemudian aku akan ikut menangis, namun malam harinya Ibu akan memberiku satu mangkuk es krim. Ibu bilang karena aku anak yang baik dan rukun dengan Seungsoo _hyung_."

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan melewatkan masa kecil dengan kakakmu. Berbeda denganku yang hanya bermain dengan Ibu dan Ayah." Mata Jongin menerawang. Ia lalu menghela napas berulang-ulang. Lampu _cafe_ yang mulai redup menjadi tanda bahwa mereka terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu disana. Kyungsoo terkekeh. Sebelum pegawai _cafe_ yang bersembunyi di balik pintu kasir dengan wajah masam itu benar-benar mengusir mereka, Jongin lebih dulu mengajak Kyungsoo pergi. Tak lupa meminta plastik untuk membungkus burger yang sama sekali tak tersentuh karena keduanya terlalu asyik bercerita.

"Terima kasih, Jongin. Lain kali aku yang mentraktirmu."

"Tak perlu repot-repot. Aku sudah senang kau mau pergi denganku malam ini."

"Jangan begitu," Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. "Aku jadi—"

"Kyungsoo, kau manis."

Ucapan Jongin yang tak terduga itu seketika membuat Kyungsoo mematung. Tangannya mencengkeram erat plastik burger, hanya karena Jongin yang kini tengah mencengkeram pundaknya dengan tangannya yang kokoh sembari menundukkan kepala.

" _Give me a_ _chance_ _, please._ "

Lalu bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Lembut, pelan. Hanya kecupan ringan, namun mampu membuat adrenalin Kyungsoo kembali terpacu. Ia sama sekali tak menolak bahkan ketika Jongin semakin menekan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

Malam itu, ditemani burger hitam berukuran medium yang masih tersimpan rapi dalam kantong plastik di genggamannya, Jongin merasakan dirinya larut dalam tiap gerakan Kyungsoo. Menjadikan dirinya korban utama dalam bagaimana hatinya jatuh dan terperangkap dalam perasaannya sendiri.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepala. Mendung berwarna hitam pekat mewarnai langit sore. Guntur mulai bersahutan, kilatnya berpendar seolah mendominasi cakrawala. Tak lama kemudian, gerimis mulai turun. Semakin lama semakin deras hingga mampu membuat genangan di beberapa tempat. Sedikit menyesal karena Kyungsoo menolak ajakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk pulang bersamanya. Tentu lebih nyaman berada di dalam mobil yang hangat sementara di luar hujan deras. Sekarang ia kebingungan mencari cara untuk pulang tanpa basah kuyup sementara ia tak membawa jas maupun payung sama sekali.

Lalu seperti sebuah kebetulan yang tak disangka, seseorang menghampirinya sambil membentangkan payungnya yang lebar.

"Kyungsoo, ayo pulang bersamaku. Mobilku ada di _basement_."

Kyungsoo mengenal Sehun sebagai teman Chanyeol. Meski tak terlalu dekat, namun Kyungsoo kerap kali bertemu dengannya saat Baekhyun mengajaknya ke rumah kekasihnya itu. Sehun adalah orang yang pendiam dan tak banyak bicara. Namun setelah ia mengenalnya, Sehun tak ada bedanya dengan Baekhyun. Ia ramah dan juga _easy going_.

"Apa aku takkan merepotkanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit ragu, yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan ringan oleh Sehun.

"Ayo, hujannya semakin deras."

Tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kyungsoo segera berlindung di bawah payung Sehun. Tubuhnya terhuyung dan ia hampir jatuh ke belakang, andai saja Sehun tak segera menahan pundaknya.

"Kau tak apa?" Sehun bertanya dengan raut cemas.

" _I'm fine, Sehun. Thanks._ "

"Ayo."

Keduanya sudah hampir melangkah saat sebuah suara dengan intonasi panjang dan penuh tekanan terdengar begitu mengintimidasi. Mereka sontak menoleh ke belakang, dan Kyungsoo terkejut begitu mendapati Jongin berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya sambil membawa payung. Tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri Kyungsoo, tak mempedulikan celana panjangnya yang basah karena terkena genangan air. Rautnya begitu dingin. Tangannya mencengkeram gagang payung erat-erat. Suasana di sekitarnya terasa semakin dingin saat ia menarik paksa Kyungsoo dari samping Sehun.

" _Who are you?!_ " teriak Jongin tepat di depan Sehun. Wajahnya mengeras, lehernya menegang.

"Siapa kau sehingga begitu beraninya menawarkan Kyungsoo untuk pulang denganmu? _He's mine, bruh!_ "

Kening Sehun bertaut. "Siapa, kau bilang? Haha—"

"Jongin, hentikan." Kyungsoo berusaha melerai Jongin yang tersulut emosi. Ia sudah bersiap meninju Sehun andai saja Kyungsoo tak menahan tangannya.

"Sehun hanya menawariku pulang bersama. Hanya itu. Aku tak membawa mobil hari ini."

"Kau hanya boleh pulang bersamaku, Soo. _Just me._ "

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. Ia segera meraih tangan Jongin dan mengajaknya pergi dari hadapan Sehun. Namun sebelumnya ia membungkukkan badan sebagai permintaan maaf pada Sehun.

Jongin masih tampak emosi meskipun mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil. Hal itu kentara jelas dari matanya yang menatap nyalang sekitarnya beserta urat-uratnya yang menegang. Kyungsoo tampak sangat ketakutan namun tak memiliki cara untuk meredakannya, sehingga ia hanya mampu mengusap-usap bahu Jongin.

"Dia hanya temanku, Jongin. Temanku."

Jongin menoleh, menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum, mencairkan ketegangan yang sempat terjadi. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, maaf. Aku tadi begitu protektif. Aku takut dia adalah orang jahat yang ingin mencelakaimu. Maafkan aku, Kyung."

Kyungsoo memaksakan senyum meski pikirannya kalut. Jongin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, sementara pikirannya berkecamuk kala Kyungsoo tak berhenti memandangi jendela. Seolah ia memang sedang menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Saat Jongin menyentuh telapak tangannya pun, Kyungsoo tersentak dan sedikit terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

Jongin tahu ia salah. Jongin tahu ia baru saja berbuat tindakan di luar nalar yang mungkin akan membuat Kyungsoo terus bertanya mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Jongin sendiri tak tahu mengapa. Ia hanya tak ingin melihat Kyungsoo bersama orang lain. Ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo selalu bersamanya. Ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo terus berada di sampingnya.

Jongin tak menampik kenyataan bahwa ia hanya menginginkan Kyungsoo seutuhnya. Hanya untuknya.

Obsesinya menggila bersamaan kemacetan yang begitu panjang di depannya. Sementara Kyungsoo terus membuang pandangan ke luar jendela, tangannya mencengkeram satu sama lain dengan gelisah. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo.."

Tepat saat Kyungsoo menoleh, Jongin memegangi kedua pipinya, lantas memberikan ciuman panjang di bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Menghisapnya dalam dan penuh tekanan hingga Kyungsoo tak sanggup lagi menahan napasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Aku tak ingin melihatmu bersama orang lain."

Jongin berkata dengan lembut, namun intonasinya begitu tajam. Seolah mengintimidasi Kyungsoo. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo mengangguk, membuat Jongin semakin berani menghapus jarak di antara keduanya.

Mereka pun kembali berciuman.

"Mengapa kau mencintaiku?"

Jongin menggeleng di sela-sela kecupannya. "Jangan tanyakan alasannya, Kyung. Cinta dan benci, semua tak membutuhkan alasan khusus."

Lalu keduanya terus berciuman sampai Kyungsoo lupa bahwa ia memiliki janji dengan Baekhyun sore ini.

-.o0o.-

Suatu ketika, saat Jongin tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan di kantornya yang baru, Ayahnya seringkali menggodanya dengan menyuruhnya mencari kekasih.

"Kau harus memiliki teman untuk menceritakan semua keluh kesahmu." Ucap Ayahnya yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jongin.

"Tidak, _A_ _ppa_. Memiliki kekasih akan membuat pekerjaanku bertambah dua kali lipat."

Dan sejak saat itu, Jongin berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak menjalin hubungan apapun dan dengan siapapun, hingga ia benar-benar siap menjalaninya.

Namun saat kali pertama ia berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo di perayaan kantornya beberapa bulan lalu, Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam dirinya. Seperti perasaan takut kehilangan dan obsesi untuk bisa memiliki Kyungsoo sepenuhnya. Perasaan itu semakin kuat muncul mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sesuai dengan tipenya. Lelaki itu polos dan juga ceria. Terkadang Jongin nyaris lepas kendali tiap berada di samping Kyungsoo, tetapi ia berusaha kuat menahan dirinya mengingat bahwa mungkin saja ini adalah hal yang pertama bagi Kyungsoo.

Berbagai macam trik pendekatan sudah Jongin lakukan. Menonton film, _hangout_ , liburan ke pantai, bahkan menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo pergi ke taman hiburan. Jongin sebelumnya akan menolak mentah-mentah jika ada seseorang yang mengajaknya pergi ke taman hiburan yang mana hampir tiga perempat populasinya adalah anak-anak, tapi ia takkan bisa menolak jika yang mengajaknya adalah Kyungsoo. Jongin juga bukan tipe orang yang mau memarkirkan mobilnya di depan restoran _sashimi_ yang begitu kecil. Akan tetapi ia akan langsung menyanggupinya jika yang memintanya adalah Kyungsoo. Dan yang terpenting, Jongin tak perlu repot-repot berdesakan dengan orang-orang di dalam bis. Namun akan berbeda ceritanya jika Kyungsoo yang mengajaknya.

Namun sejauh ini, Jongin belum berani meminta Kyungsoo untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Mengingat Kyungsoo yang tampaknya selalu berusaha menghindari percakapan mengenai hal itu. Suasana akan langsung terasa canggung saat Jongin memulai percakapan yang lebih serius. Jadi untuk saat ini, Jongin hanya akan menyimpan semuanya sampai ia benar-benar siap mengungkapkan semuanya. Terlebih lagi, ia harus menunggu sampai Kyungsoo benar-benar siap mendengar semua perasaannya.

-.o0o.-

"Apa?!"

Jongin nyaris berteriak mendengar suara Kyungsoo di seberang telepon, jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa sedang berada di kantor.

" _Villa_? Kau pergi ke _villa_ siapa?"

" _Villa_ milik kakek Chanyeol, Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada pelan. "Hanya tiga hari."

" _But honey_ —" Jongin menggaruk keningnya yang tak gatal. Ia mengetuk-ketukkan pulpen ke atas meja kaca, lalu menghela napas.

"Siapa yang ada disana?"

"Hanya aku, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun."

"Bertiga?"

"Iya."

"Dimana alamatnya?"

Kyungsoo tersentak. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tidak, cepat beritahu aku."

Lalu Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo meraih ponsel dari tangan lelaki itu hanya untuk berbicara dengan Jongin.

"Ah, aku tahu. Akan kusiapkan semuanya. Terima kasih, Jongin."

Sambungan ditutup beberapa detik kemudian. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Apa yang Jongin katakan, Chanyeol?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo. Dia akan menyusul kemari sore nanti. Rupanya dia tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di tengah-tengah kami. Waw, kekasihmu itu benar-benar romantis ya."

"Kau sedang menyindirnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. " _I'm serious._ Jongin benar-benar menyayangimu. Cepatlah menikah dengannya agar Baekhyun tak bosan menunggumu."

"Chanyeol, yang pertama, aku masih belum ingin menikah. Dan yang kedua, aku tidak berkencan dengannya." Kyungsoo meralat. Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah. "Maksudku, kami belum berkencan."

"Maka dari itu, cepatlah terima dia. Sayang sekali jika kau melewatkan orang seperti Jongin." Chanyeol sedikit berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. "Jongin adalah tipe lelaki yang paling banyak diincar masyarakat luas. Jika kau melewatkannya sedetik saja, aku tak bertanggung jawab atas penyesalan seumur hidup yang akan kau tanggung."

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat.

" _I know,_ Chanyeol."

-.o0o.-

Rupanya Jongin benar-benar menepati janjinya. Sore itu ia datang tepat saat hujan deras mengguyur bumi. Dibantu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, mereka mengeluarkan barang-barang bawaan Jongin. Ia memang hanya membawa satu ransel berisi pakaian, namun _snack_ dan DVD yang berserakan di bagasi mobilnya membuktikan bahwa Jongin benar-benar tak bercanda menghabiskan liburannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kantor?"

"Sekretaris pribadiku yang mengambil alih." Jongin tersenyum sembari mengecup kening Kyungsoo sekilas. "Aku hanya ingin tiga hari yang berharga bersama dengan kekasihku."

 _Kekasihku._

Bahkan Jongin terus menyebut Kyungsoo kekasihnya meski mereka belum resmi berkencan.

" _So,_ apa _barbeque_ ini cocok menemani waktu kita?"

"Tentu saja!" Baekhyun berteriak penuh semangat. "Roti panggang dan _Thai tea_ juga tampak cocok. Ayo kita membuatnya."

-.o0o.-

Jongin menyumpahi kamar-kamar di _villa_ Chanyeol yang begitu besar, tapi sama sekali tak mampu meredam berbagai suara dari dalam. Dari sekian banyak kamar di rumah itu, mengapa kamar Chanyeol harus berada persis di sebelah kamarnya? Terlebih ia terus mendengar suara yang tak asing sejak dua jam lalu, mengalir begitu bebas sehingga tanpa sadar membuat telinganya memanas. Ia memandang Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu seperti tak tahu apa-apa dan terus larut dengan bacaannya. Mengabaikan Jongin yang susah payah menahan napas demi mendengar desahan yang terus memenuhi kamar Chanyeol. Pikirannya kacau. Hasratnya untuk bercinta dengan Kyungsoo menjadi semakin menggebu-gebu, tapi ia tahu lelaki itu sama sekali belum pernah merasakannya. Jongin benar-benar takut menyakiti Kyungsoo, tapi tubuhnya terus memberontak. Pikirannya kalut memilih antara nafsu atau akal sehatnya. Akan tetapi semakin Jongin berusaha meluruskan pikirannya, semakin keras pula teriakan yang ia dengar. Tak sanggup bertahan, ia pun menyerah dalam gairah nafsunya.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan susah payah. Napasnya memburu saat tubuhnya menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo ke dinding. Buku yang semula Kyungsoo pegang langsung Jongin buang ke sembarang arah. Matanya sayu saat bertatapan dengan iris kelabu Kyungsoo.

"Izinkan aku menyentuhmu, Kyungsoo. Hanya untuk malam ini."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyungsoo, Jongin mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya. Menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin sama sekali tak bermain lembut kali ini. Ia menyesap bibir bawah Kyungsoo dengan kasar, sesekali dipagut dengan variasi gigitan mulai dari bagian tengah ke pinggir bibir maupun sebaliknya. Lidahnya berusaha masuk dan membelit lidah Kyungsoo. Namun menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bereaksi atas tindakannya, Jongin pun melepaskan ciumannya.

" _Are you nervous?_ " tanya Jongin lembut. Kyungsoo sontak menggeleng.

"Kau marah?" Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng.

"Kita sudah sering melakukannya, Kyungsoo. Apa yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

Kyungsoo tampak gelisah di bawah kungkungan tangan Jongin. Sesekali tangannya mencengkeram seprai. Ia menggigit bibir dalam-dalam.

"Aku—aku tak tahu bagaimana harus—membalasnya. To—tolong, ajari aku, Jongin."

Kepala Jongin terasa pecah, dihancurkan oleh nafsu dan kepolosan Kyungsoo yang seolah mengaduk-aduk semua isi kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pipi Kyungsoo. Kemudian turun ke leher, dan berakhir dengan gerakan telunjuk Jongin yang bergerak abstrak di permukaan bibir Kyungsoo.

"Lakukan sama seperti yang aku lakukan."

Sedetik kemudian bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Ketika Jongin menghisap bibir Kyungsoo, ia akan melakukannya. Ketika Jongin menggigit bibir Kyungsoo, ia akan melakukannya. Ketika Jongin membuka mulut, Kyungsoo akan melakukannya. Ketika lidah Jongin membelit lidah Kyungsoo, ia seperti tak ingin kalah dengan memijit ujung lidah Jongin sebelum menyelipkan lidahnya di bawah Jongin, kemudian melakukan gerakan berputar di dalam rongga mulutnya. Jongin menjilat permukaan bibir Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya yang panas. Keduanya terengah-engah, Kyungsoo bahkan sampai mendongakkan kepalanya saat lidah Jongin turun dan menelusuri garis rahangnya, untuk kemudian singgah di lehernya yang jenjang. Meninggalkan beberapa bekas kemerahan di sepanjang tulang belikatnya.

"Ahhhh..."

Jongin melepas ciumannya sembari mendesah panjang. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah sembari memejamkan mata. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo nyalang. Secara tak langsung lelaki itu telah mengizinkannya, yang berarti pula bahwa Kyungsoo sepenuhnya telah menyerahkan dirinya di bawah kuasa Jongin. Memberikan kebebasan pada Jongin untuk melakukan apapun terhadap tubuhnya. Kepala Jongin nyaris pecah mengingat saat yang telah lama ia tunggu akhirnya tiba. Tanpa mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang tampak kelelahan, Jongin mendekat hanya untuk melepas pakaiannya.

"Kau yang memintanya, Kyung. Aku harap kau takkan menyesal. Aku akan mengajarimu semuanya."

Gigi Jongin gemeretakan saat ia melepas celana dalam terakhir yang melekat di tubuh Kyungsoo. Penisnya yang masih lemas mencuat keluar dengan _precum_ di ujungnya. Tatapan Jongin naik ke atas. Perut Kyungsoo naik turun tak beraturan. Lalu pandangannya terpaku pada dua puting berwarna kecokelatan yang mulai tegang. Sambil tersenyum licik, ia mencubit puting dan penis Kyungsoo bersamaan. Satu desahan lolos dari bibir merahnya.

" _Wait me, Kyung. I wanna show you something._ "

Jongin berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Ia lalu menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Menikmati?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk susah payah.

"Hari ini, aku akan menunjukkanmu sesuatu. Kita akan bermain dengan benda-benda ini." Jongin menunjukkan satu persatu benda di tangannya.

" _Pump ball dildo, cock ring,_ dan tentu saja, _handcuffs_. Kau mau?"

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk. Jongin berbisik pelan di telinga Kyungsoo.

" _But tonight, you have to call me,_ _D_ _addy._ Jongin _Daddy. Understand?_ "

" _Understand."_

"Mengerti apa?"

"Mengerti, _Daddy_. Jongin _Daddy_."

" _Great. Now we can start it._ "

Kemudian Jongin bergerak ke atas tempat tidur untuk memasang borgol di atas kepala Kyungsoo. Sementara Jongin mengikat kaki Kyungsoo dengan baju Kyungsoo.

"Wow." Jongin berdecak melihat penampilan Kyungsoo. Kakinya mengangkang lebar, memperlihatkan _precum_ yang mengalir perlahan menuju lubangnya. Tangannya terkunci sehingga ia bisa memastikan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bisa bergerak.

"Oh, aku melupakan sesuatu." Jongin tersenyum. Ia kembali membuka tasnya dan kembali dengan dildo _crystal vibrator_.

"Sepertinya ini akan sangat cocok di mulutmu, Kyung."

Jongin memasukkan dildo berukuran medium itu ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Ia segera menekan tombol _on_. Dildo bergerigi itu langsung bergetar dalam mulut Kyungsoo, mengaduk-aduk isinya hingga nyaris menghantam tenggorokannya. Badannya menggelinjang hebat. Melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang pasrah seperti itu, membuat Jongin tertarik untuk memasang _cock ring_ di ujung penis Kyungsoo. Mulanya Kyungsoo tak tahu apa kegunaan benda itu. Namun saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang ingin berdesakan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya namun tertahan dengan benda itu, Kyungsoo serta merta menggerakkan tubuhnya supaya Jongin mau melepaskannya.

"Oh, kau tak nyaman rupanya." Jongin terkekeh geli. Dengan senang hati ia melepas _cock ring_ itu dari penis Kyungsoo. Segera setelah Jongin melepasnya, sperma keluar dengan deras, beberapa mengalir dan membentuk aliran di sepanjang pahanya. Jongin mengoleskan sperma Kyungsoo di jemarinya, kemudian melepas dildo dari mulut Kyungsoo hanya untuk menyuruh lelaki itu menghisapnya.

Jongin menggerakkan jemarinya dalam mulut Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Jongin memang sengaja mengaduk-aduk isi mulutnya. Setelah dirasa cukup basah, Jongin lantas memasukkan satu persatu jemarinya ke lubang anus Kyungsoo

"Argh, sakit, Jongin!"

"Apa kau baru saja memanggilku Jongin?"

"Argh, sakit, _Daddy_. Sakit..." Kyungsoo bergerak tak nyaman saat Jongin mulai menggerakkan jemarinya di dalam lubangnya. Sensasi panas dan perih langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, namun beberapa saat kemudian rasa nikmat terus menghujamnya tanpa henti. Tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak-sentak ke atas ketika dengan sengaja Jongin menggerakkan jemarinya dengan gerakan berlawanan. Lubangnya serasa diregangkan dengan paksa. Tekanan yang diberikan Jongin semakin kuat bersamaan gerakannya yang kasar di penis Kyungsoo. Ia menggerakkan penis Kyungsoo naik turun. Erangan menuntut sesegera mungkin keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo ketika Jongin dengan sengaja meremas kedua skrotumnya.

" _How it goes?_ " Jongin menyeringai. Kyungsoo mengangguk susah payah.

" _Feeling well, Daddy._ "

"Jadi, katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

Kyungsoo berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya saat orgasmenya datang. Ia mencengkeram lengan Jongin kuat-kuat sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau, aku ingin kau. Hanya kau."

"Mengapa harus denganku?"

"Aku tak ingin orang lain. _Just you. I_ _wanna_ _try it, with you._ "

Dan setelah itu, Jongin benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya. Jemarinya yang semula mengisi lubang Kyungsoo langsung ia ganti dengan penisnya. Menghujam masuk, menghantam tiap sisi terdalam Kyungsoo. Bergerak dengan kasar dan penuh penekanan. Jongin menyalurkan semua perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Giginya gemeretakan saat Kyungsoo tak berhenti memohon kepadanya untuk bergerak semakin keras tepat ketika Jongin menemukan titiknya. Napas Kyungsoo tersengal-sengal, keringat mengalir tanpa henti. Semua bagian tubuhnya menyerah dalam kuasa Jongin. Bersamaan dengan _pump ball dildo_ yang terus membesar di dalam lubangnya, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya. Ia kembali mencapai puncak sementara Jongin masih berusaha mengejar orgasmenya.

Semakin Jongin mempercepat gerakannya, semakin nyaring pula desahan yang Kyungsoo keluarkan. Kali ini ia tak ingin menahan apapun. Semua tenaga Jongin kerahkan untuk dapat mencapai titik terdalam Kyungsoo. Ia mengerang tertahan merasakan betapa kuatnya Kyungsoo mencengkeramnya dari dalam. Detik-detik pelepasannya terasa semakin dekat. Jongin menghitung dalam hati dengan tak sabar. Ia pun mengerang keras saat mencapai puncak. Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi sperma yang tersisa, Jongin lantas berbaring di samping Kyungsoo. Menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil sembari memejamkan mata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Amat mencintaimu."

-.o0o.-

"Kau berani bertaruh bahwa mereka masih belum berkencan?" Chanyeol berkata pelan di telinga Baekhyun, nyaris seperti bisikan. Sementara Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Tapi Baek, mana mungkin mereka belum berkencan sementara mereka sudah melakukannya di _villa_ kemarin."

"Lalu apa dengan belum atau sudahnya mereka melakukannya, kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo berkencan dengan Jongin?" Baekhyun menyambar dengan cepat.

"Tidak, hanya saja—" ucapan Chanyeol tertahan saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap Kyungsoo yang tengah berlarian menyeberangi lapangan.

"Lihat Baek," Chanyeol menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan senyum mengembang. Ia mengetukkan sepatunya ke lantai sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Dari sini pun aku bisa melihat wajah bahagia Kyungsoo. Apa kau masih mengelak kenyataan bahwa mereka berkencan?"

Meskipun sambil setengah mengumpat, namun Baekhyun tetap menyerahkan dua lembar uang pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu, mereka pasti sudah seringkali melakukannya." Chanyeol terkikik geli, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang memasang tampang sedih.

"Jongin c _hanges Kyungsoo a lot._ Kyungsoo sebelumnya hanyalah lelaki biasa, hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan si CEO itu." Keluhnya.

"Perubahan apa yang kau maksud?"

" _I think,_ tempat yang sering Kyungsoo kunjungi?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Memang sebelumnya Kyungsoo sering pergi kemana selain bersama kita?"

"Dulu ia selalu pergi ke toko buku, sekarang ia lebih sering pergi ke kamar."

" _For what?_ "

"Kau masih bertanya untuk apa?" Baekhyun mendelik. "Tentu saja untuk mencoba sesuatu yang menyenangkan!"

Namun sedetik kemudian ia seperti teringat sesuatu. Baekhyun mengambil selembar uang dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Hey, mengapa kau mengambilnya kembali?"

"Lima puluh persen untuk berjaga-jaga andai saja mereka belum benar-benar berkencan."

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo keluar dari mobilnya dengan buru-buru. Ia mengikuti _sign_ untuk masuk ke kantor, sesekali sambil berlari dan melompat kecil. Ia merasa begitu antusias. Hari ini adalah pembukaan resmi Kingmohlam, cabang Kingdominium yang pertama. Dan ia sudah tak sabar untuk datang dan memberi kejutan untuk Jongin. _Blackforest_ mini yang ada di tangannya adalah hasil kerja kerasnya semalam. Mengingat Jongin sangat menyukai cokelat, ia pun dengan semangat membuatkan lelaki itu kue sebagai bentuk ucapan selamatnya.

Wajahnya begitu berseri-seri. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyungsoo masuk dan menyapa orang-orang yang ia temui, meskipun ia sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Keadaan di dalam sudah seperti pesta pernikahan. Penuh dengan lautan manusia serta dekorasi ruangan. Kyungsoo merasa kesulitan mencari Jongin saking banyaknya tamu yang hadir.

Lelah mengelilingi lantai satu dan tak menemukan keberadaan Jongin, Kyungsoo pun tergerak untuk masuk ke _lift_. Mengingat Kingmohlam memiliki lima lantai dan biasanya ruangan CEO terdapat di lantai tertinggi, tanpa ragu Kyungsoo memencet tombol untuk naik ke lantai lima. Tanpa sadar tangannya mulai berkeringat, namun Kyungsoo bersiul kecil untuk mengusir kegugupannya. Tepat saat pintu lift terbuka, Kyungsoo merasa ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya.

Kakinya melangkah perlahan untuk mencari ruangan Jongin. Tak susah menemukannya, karena di lantai ini hanya ada toilet, ruang rapat, dan ruangan CEO. Ia berjalan sambil tersenyum, tak menghiraukan kegugupan luar biasa yang sedang melandanya. Namun tepat ketika ia nyaris sampai di depan ruangan Jongin, seorang lelaki keluar. Kyungsoo langsung bersembunyi di balik dinding. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara Jongin.

"Apa kau masih marah?"

"Hm, tidak. Hanya saja, aku masih merasa kesal."

Kyungsoo dapat mendengar Jongin tertawa keras.

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Dan kau yang sama sekali tak peduli."

"Ryeowook _hyung_ , siapa bilang aku tak peduli? Justru aku sangat peduli padamu. Pulanglah, aku akan ke rumahmu malam nanti. Hm, bagaimana jika aku membawakanmu _blackforest_?"

 _Blackforest._ Kyungsoo merasakan nyeri luar biasa menghujam dadanya.

"Baik. Jangan berbohong dan datanglah."

"Sejak kapan aku berbohong padamu, _hyung_?" Jongin kembali tertawa. "Ya sudah, aku akan ke bawah dulu. Kau mau ikut bersamaku?"

Kyungsoo merasa perasaannya diaduk-aduk dengan kasar. Kakinya terasa lemas untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Percakapan Jongin yang tertangkap telinganya mampu membuat hatinya luluh lantak. Sesak merambat naik tanpa bisa Kyungsoo cegah. Tanpa mendengar apapun, ia pun melangkah pergi. Pelan, tanpa suara. Masuk ke _lift_ dengan raut tak terbaca. Air matanya menetes. Kyungsoo menghapusnya dengan kasar.

-.o0o.-

Jongin sampai di apartemen nyaris tengah malam. Acara pembukaan Kingmohlam seharian ini begitu menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Padahal Jongin sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan minum banyak vitamin jauh-jauh hari, namun tetap saja tubuhnya tak bisa menoleransi kantuk dan lelah yang terus menderanya sejak di kantor tadi. Sehingga begitu sampai di apartemen, ia tak henti menghela napas lega.

 _Klik._

Pintu berbunyi saat Jongin memasukkan digit nomor sandi. Ia sedikit meregangkan otot-otot lengannya sembari kembali menutup pintu. Ketika ia menekan tombol lampu, Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan wajah dingin, lelaki itu menekan tubuh Jongin ke dinding.

Jongin terkejut luar biasa, mengabaikan kantuk yang menyerangnya.

"Kyungsoo?! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, melainkan melumat bibir Jongin dengan gerakan secepat yang ia bisa. Digigitnya bibir atas Jongin dengan kasar. Lidahnya masuk dan membelit lidah Jongin tanpa memberikan kesempatan sama sekali bagi Jongin untuk membalasanya. Jongin merasakan emosi yang meluap-luap saat tangan Kyungsoo menekan lehernya, perlahan mulai naik dan menelusup di antara celah rambutnya. Napas mereka beradu cepat saat ciuman itu akhirnya terlepas.

Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo dengan raut tak terbaca.

"Kau terkejut?" Kyungsoo membuka suara setelah hening berlalu begitu lama. Ia menghela napas gusar.

"Katakan, Jongin. Siapa lelaki itu?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Kyungsoo?"

"Aku melihatnya, aku melihatnya keluar dari ruanganmu tadi siang. Jongin," Kyungsoo mencengkeram pundak Jongin, menatap matanya dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam.

"Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?"

Jongin merasa ada kesalahpahaman yang tak Kyungsoo ketahui.

"Kyungsoo, aku—"

"Kau pikir hubungan kita selama ini apa, Jongin? Apa kau sekedar bermain-main denganku? Kau sengaja membuatku begitu jatuh hati padamu lalu kau dengan tega menjatuhkanku begitu saja? Kau sengaja memberiku harapan yang besar namun kenyataannya kau malah berkencan dengan lelaki lain?" mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca seiring dengan cengkeramannya di pundak Jongin yang mulai melemah. Ia menundukkan kepala dan menangis terisak-isak.

"Tak tahukah kau bahwa selama ini, aku selalu menunggumu mengungkapkan cinta padaku? Aku selalu menunggumu, hingga nyaris mati kebosanan demi mendengarmu memintaku menjadi kekasihmu. Aku selalu mengharapkan saat itu, Jongin. Namun sepertinya aku salah, kau memang tak mencintaiku. Kau hanya menganggapku teman biasa."

Mendengar semua kalimat Kyungsoo yang keluar begitu tiba-tiba, membuat Jongin tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya sembari berusaha menenangkannya. Kyungsoo sudah salah paham sampai sejauh ini. Oh Tuhan, Jongin merasa bukan lelaki sejati sekarang.

"Kyungsoo, kau salah paham. Bukan seperti itu. Sekarang dengarkan aku."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku benar, Jongin. Aku tak pernah salah."

"Tidak, kau salah, Kyungsoo. Dengarkan aku." Jongin merendahkan kepalanya, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia menghela napas beberapa saat sebelum membuka suara.

"Ryeowook _hyung_ , dia kakak sepupuku. Sebenarnya di pembukaan Kingmohlam pagi tadi, ia akan datang bersama dengan kekasihnya, Yesung _hyung_. Namun Yesung _hyung_ memberi kabar bahwa ia tak bisa datang karena ada rapat mendadak yang tak bisa ditinggal. Ia sempat marah dan meluapkan kekesalannya padaku. Aku pun berusaha menenangkannya. Sebenarnya ia masih kesal pada Yesung _hyung_ , lalu aku menawarkan diri untuk datang ke rumahnya dan membawa _blackforest_. Namun ternyata saat aku datang, Bibi bilang ia sedang pergi bersama kekasihnya." Jongin menutup ceritanya sambil mengusap air mata Kyungsoo.

"Apa penjelasanku sudah cukup, hm? Ini semua hanya salah paham, Kyungsoo. Apa kau pikir dia kekasihku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa menyadari pipinya yang memerah. "Benar begitu?"

"Demi alam dan segala isinya, Kyungsoo."

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku, Jongin. Aku sudah salah paham sampai sejauh ini." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Namun detik berikutnya ia tersentak ketika Jongin mengangkat dagunya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Jadilah kekasihku."

"A..apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo terbata-bata. Melihat hal itu, Jongin sontak terkekeh.

"Kau menginginkan hal ini, bukan? Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud mengulur waktu, ataupun memberimu harapan yang begitu besar sementara kenyataannya aku sama sekali tak berniat menjalin hubungan denganmu. Itu semua salah, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa nyaman dirimu saat berada di sampingku, sebelum aku benar-benar menyiapkan diri untuk memintamu menjadi kekasihku." Kemudian Jongin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. _Blackforest._ Seketika ingatan Kyungsoo melayang pada _blackforest_ buatannya yang ia buang sembarangan di lobi kantor.

"Aku tahu ini semua di luar rencanaku. Dan ini terlampau sederhana bagimu. Jujur saja aku merasa gugup saat ini, tapi percayalah, Kyungsoo. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu, dan selalu memimpikanmu menjadi kekasihku. Ini, _blackforest_ , aku tak tahu kau menyukainya atau tidak, tapi—"

Jongin terpaku saat Kyungsoo memberi satu kecupan lembut di pipinya.

"Aku sudah menerimamu, sekarang ayo makan kuenya. Aku tahu kau lapar."

"Oh ya? Lapar?" Jongin menyeringai. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu yang menimpanya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kyungsoo, jika boleh aku tahu, mengapa tadi tiba-tiba kau menciumku? Darimana kau belajar seperti itu? Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kau akan melakukannya dengan kasar seperti tadi."

Wajah Kyungsoo kembali memerah. Ia mundur satu langkah, namun dengan cepat Jongin menahan tangannya. Membalik tubuh mereka dengan cepat, sehingga kini tubuh Kyungsoo menempel di dinding. Persis seperti posisi Jongin sebelumnya.

"Jongin, aku—aku..."

Jongin tersenyum licik setelah ia berhasil melepas kancing kemeja Kyungsoo. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo, mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Kau benar, aku sangat lapar. Dan sekarang, _I really want to eat you._ "

-END-


End file.
